


Hold me now

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Drama, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Deals with Padme's depression after Anakin's turning and Obi-Wan's struggle to comfort her.
Collections: Obidala Network





	Hold me now

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

Padme Amidala Naberrie stood on her balcony, only it wasn't hers, she dreamt it was her own, her own terrace overlooking her beautiful gardens on Naboo. But now she stood looking on the gardens of Alderaan, they were beautiful in their own way, but they were not Naboo.

How had she gotten hear? Gotten to this place in such pain, and anger, and guilt. She had been happy only months before, happy with her husband, her beloved Anakin. She remembered now that it had been just then that he had changed, he had become violent and confused. At that thought she placed her hand on her abdomen, feeling the bruises she still carried there, from their last encounter, and the still healing black eye displayed on her face.

She felt so helpless and stupid, she felt her life held no purpose or value, not anymore, not to anyone, without Anakin she was worthless. She needed something to ground her as Ani had, something to keep her from all the pain she held inside her, she hadn't been strong enough to save her own love, how could she be of any use to anyone else... she needed to be needed......

She couldn't help but notice the height of the balcony; it would be so easy to just jump.......

She held on to the railing tightly.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please come now, I think I'm falling

I'm holding on to all I think is safe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This could be it; this could be the answer. This could be a road she must take, maybe if she was gone then there be no more pain, there would be no more pain, there had to be no more pain....... She needed to escape the pain.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think I found the road to nowhere

Ad I'm trying to escape

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padme felt droplets of water fall on her head, become more frequent, she looked up at the sky, allowing the rain to drench her. It thundered, and she screamed, "This is the only way..... My only way!" She took one more breath, one last breath.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I yelled back when I heard thunder

But I'm down to one last breath

And with it let me say......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Padme!" She heard a voice call from behind her, it was Obi-wan, the one person she still had......

"Don't do it, Padme, please, there is much to live for," he called over the growing sound of the storm.

He walked forward, and placed is hand on hers, she glanced down at their hands, she felt his callused fingers warm her tiny, pale appendage, she looked up as he stared into her eyes...... She begged for comfort, something to ease the agony.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

Maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-wan wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, lifting her off the railing, taking her far away from her chosen solution. She looked up into his eyes, quietly thanking him as she gently walked to the terrace once more, Obi-wan placed a hand on her arm, she glanced back at him to say it was okay. She gazed out over the landscape and stared directly at the ground, the ground were she would have lain if he had not been there..... Obi-wan. She thought of all the timed when he had been there, when he had saved her and protected her, and so many times when she had never acknowledged the many possibilities of life, and love..... with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm looking down now that it's over

Reflecting on all of my mistakes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked around and suddenly realized how closed her mind had been, how many paths lay before her, how much she truly had left to live for..... Obi-wan. She thought if she were dead, than Anakin would feel guilty, and even though she wouldn't' be there, he would love her again..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thought I'd found the road to somewhere

Somewhere in His grace

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked up at the sky, silently asking for a savoir, and thanking the Force he was already there. She turned from the balcony and took one last breath......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cried out Heaven save me

Cause I'm down to one last breath

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She ran into Obi-wan's arms, embracing him as though he was her one last connection to life, one last thread of hope she had in her, and he was.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And with it let me say

Let me say

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She pulled back for a moment, and stared through Obi-wan's eyes, into his soul. She could see it now, the hurt he was feeling, it matched her own, she had been too selfish to notice, she had been too distracted to care. She saw everything so clearly now. The two mourned separately before, but now they shared their pain, and guilt, and comforted each other, and with an instant of understanding, they both knew.....

They kissed with such intensity that Padme could hardly breath......

He brought her back, from the world she thought was crumbling.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

Maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked into his eyes as they pulled away, finally seeing the pain she had been blind to, the hurt, the sadness. But somehow, in them she saw hope, and promise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sad eyes follow me

But I still believe there's something left for me

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Obi-wan, thank you, I.... I just..." she couldn't speak as the tears began to come again.

"Shhhh, Padme, I know," he said as he picked her up, cradling her as he brought he, soaked and shaken, back inside. He lay her on her bed, stroking her forehead with his hand, she closed her eyes. As he got up to leave, she grasped his hand, there eyes locked for a moment, and he lay back down, cradling her as they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

So please come stay with me

'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padme stirred in her sleep, waking Obi-wan as she moved. She looked up into his now open eyes, "Obi-wan, I...I realize something now, I.... I love you, Obi-wan Kenobi, " she said reluctantly.

"I love you too, Padme, more than you know," he said quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

For you and me

For you and me

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He took her in his arms and they comforted each other, as though they were the only people in the galaxy, and no one else mattered, and no one did......

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
